Debilidad
by DraculaN666
Summary: Drabble: ¿Qué podemos definir como fuerza? ¿Cuál es el significado verdadero de esa palabra? ¿Qué se esconde tras esas seis letras que no podamos encontrar en los sentimientos? SasuNaru - NaruSasu... o algo asi :


**Mmm... iba a ser un pensamiento, luego se me hiso fic y le puse un par de palabras para hacerlo SasuNaru - NaruSasu xD seehh... que simple es mi vida. . .**

Disclaimer: Blahblah nada es mio solo la idea y eso. . .

**

* * *

**

**Sentimientos; generalmente mejor conocidos como **_**debilidad**_**.**

**La mayor parte del tiempo, las personas catalogamos nuestros sentimientos como una debilidad, como si el ser humano –porque se supone que un humano tiene sentimientos- fuera parte de algo malo. Como si llorar, reír, enojarse, o cualquier otro sentimiento, fuera algo negativo, lago que nos perjudica en lugar de ayudarnos a afrontar nuestra vida diaria.**

**Pero, ¿Realmente eso es así? Me refiero ¿Una persona es débil solo por mostrar como se siente en el momento, que le molesta o que le gusta? ¿Eso es realmente tan malo?**

**¿Qué podemos definir como **_**fuerza**_**? ¿Cuál es el significado verdadero de esa palabra? ¿Qué se esconde tras esas seis letras que no podamos encontrar en los sentimientos?**

**Eso quiere decir que una persona debe ser fría y distante, guardarse cada cosa que piensa muy dentro de su mente, sin expresarla, sin que el mundo se entere de cual es su verdadero sentir, mostrando una expresión fría y pacifica, como si el mundo no existiera y los problemas son algo que resbalan de nuestro cuerpo. ¿Así debe ser? ¿O la verdadera fuerza es mostrar una sonrisa, una lágrima, cuando sea necesario? **

**La verdadera fuerza esta en el sentimiento, en expresarse como uno es, como se siente, si esa enamorado y gritarlo a los cuatro vientos diciendo "Te amo ¡Joder! ¿Tiene eso algo de malo?"**

**Es poder expresar cuando uno siente confusión, cuando el nudo sé forma en la garganta al no tener escapatoria. Eso es fuerza, gritar, llorar, reír. Mostrarle al mundo que estamos vivos y sobre todas las cosas, que somos humanos.**

**Una persona fuerte sabe cuando cometió un error, o cuando las cosas realmente están mal como para necesitar la ayuda de alguien más. Eso es ser fuerte.**

**¿Por qué le llamamos a eso debilidad? ¿Por qué las personas son unas insensatas que solo buscan aprovecharse de los momentos de debilidad de uno para sacar provecho de eso? ¿Es ese el motivo? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Las personas pueden hacer lo que sé le venga en gana, al igual que uno mismo. Si nos decepcionan, si nos despedazan en el camino y nosotros podemos levantarnos con la frente en alto, sabiendo que eso pasó, pero aun así seguimos vivos ¿No es eso fuerza?**

**¿Ha que viene eso? No sé, quizás es que me han llamado débil, porque me enamore de un hombre y quiero decirle. ¿Expresarle mis sentimientos, el como me siento al estar a su lado, es ser débil?**

**Decirle, que cuando estoy junto a él, no me importa ser hombre también, no me importa saber que quizás las personas no pueden aceptar algo como eso, que mando al carajo lo que ellos puedan decir acerca de mí y solo me importa lo que él pueda decir al respecto. Si es un rechazo o me acepta ¿Qué importa? ¿Seré débil al arriesgarme y decirle de frente la verdad? Un simple…**

**-**Me gustas, Sasuke** –le murmuro al oído del azabache, solo para que él me escuche-**

**Me he arriesgado a decirle, a enfrentar su expresión de confusión y desconcierto. A esperar cualquier cosa, desde un golpe hasta una afirmación.**

**Tome un riesgo, y si eso es ser débil, por expresarle en dos palabras lo que me hace sentir. Entonces, así es. Yo soy débil.**

**¿Tú eres fuerte o débil? ¿Eres humano o simplemente una careta vacía, con la idea de que mostrarle a las personas lo que realmente eres, es estar expuesto?**

**-**Y tú a mi, Naruto…** -respondió escuetamente, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas-**

**No sé la respuesta a ninguna de mis preguntas, y no sé si quiero conocerla. Pero si esto ha sido debilidad, a mí me gusta ser débil, porque con una simple caricia en sus labios, le mostré a él, la única persona de la cual su opinión realmente cuenta para mí, que tan fuerte pueden ser mis sentimientos.**

* * *

**: ) Y asi. . . Reviews?**


End file.
